Nobita Nobi
Nobita Nobi (野比 のび太 Nobi Nobita) is the protagonist of the Doraemon Series. His birthday is on 7th August. Nobita is voiced by Yoshiko Saka in the 1973 series, Noriko Ohara from 1979-2005, and Megumi Ohara from 2006 onward. In the last episode of the manga (not the anime), it is seen that Nobita is the one who invents Doraemon. Nobita is a lazy, naughty boy in the episodes, he doesn't complete his homework, always sleeps and is not good at any sort of sports.Nobita at heart is a very kind and generous boy he is seen in most episodes helping people or cleaning in some episodes mostly, when episodes start Nobita is sitting on his desk not concentrating on his home work or sleeping. Nobita (born on 7 August, Leo), is the other main character of most stories. He is a fourth grader (fifth grader in anime version) and is 10 years old in Tokyo's Nerima Ward and an only child. He wears glasses, a red or yellow polo shirt with a white collar, and blue shorts. Nobita is dumb, uncoordinated, dim-witted, weak, frail, unlucky and bad at sports. Nobita's typical day consists of arriving late to school, scoring zero in his tests, getting scolded from his teacher, being teased by his classmates Gian and Suneo, falling in the curbside rain gutters, dogs running after him as he step his foot by mistake on the dog's tail ,getting scoldings by his mom as she receives complaints against Nobita for not com pleting his home-work , coming late to school or either his poor performance in his studies and sports , and does not have a good image between his friends except Shizuka, who remembers Nobita's kind heart and worries about him.Nobita is usually portrayed as being courageous and he has often risked his life to help save others or even entire civilizations in full-length stories. Nobita can be very serious and responsible at times. In the original history which Doraemon doesn't interfere, Nobita would marry Jaiko (as long as he only wants to marry Shizuka), never find a good job and eventually go bankrupt. Despite everything, Doraemon succeeds on his mission, as seen in several episodes in which they travel to the future, Nobita eventually marries Shizuka and becomes an officer of Ministry of the Environment. His name came from the word "Nobita (伸び太)" which means "to grow up and be strong and clear" but, Which Nobita isn't. Nobita does not do well at school. He regularly arrives late and rarely hands in his homework on time. His teacher usually punishes him for this with after school detentions or making him stand by the classroom door for long periods of time. He usually gets 0% on his exams, much to his mother's disappointment. He later tries to hide them, which has proven unsuccessful. He also doesn't like to study, which only further hinders his performance in school.Nobita is a lazy person. He normally wakes up late for school and often dozes off in class. He naps almost every day after school, making him unable to sleep at night and wake up late the next morning. This creates an endless cycle of laziness. He is also shown falling asleep in class in some episodes. Nobita is terrible at baseball, and many other sports. He often lets his baseball team down much to Gian's frustration. Nobita is very dependent on Doraemon. He begs Doraemon for many things such as vengeance on his bullies and something better after listening to Suneo brag about his trips to Hawaii, games, and privileges. As seen throughout the series, there are very few positives to Nobita. He loves to watch Shizuka when she showers, naked and baths. He was once taught how to swim and was once provided with an imagination pill to make him think that he was in a swimming pool. However, he imagined a preschool pool at which he accidentally steped on a child's foot. In one of his dreams, he, as a genius, successfully produced a rocket to Mars in his bedroom. Both events show Nobita's amazing talent at thinking outside the box. Nobita's great creativity leads to new and bizarre ideas of ways to use Doraemon's high tech devices. An example of this is the new sport of free flying with the use of Doraemon's "power of wind" fans (fans that can create a gust of wind with just a gentle swish) and how he used the voice hardener, which is considered useless to Doraemon, for transportation. Nobita isn't someone who can easily score a good mark on his test, but he did. His imagination is the reason why he can write a great narrative, even with so many spelling and grammatical mistakes. Although not good at drawing, he still managed to write a 32 paged comic. He is a very skilled maksman in many ways. He is good at using guns, weaving string figures, and has risked his life to save towns in full-length movies. *Shizuka: Shizuka and Nobita get along well in the episodes. Nobita already has a crush on Shizuka although, Shizuka later on has a sercet crush on Nobita. Shizuka usually has dreams of getting her married to a handsome prince, but as shown in the dreams the face of the prince is usually bare. (in the Three Muskeeter Movie, Shizuka dreamed she was Princess Shizuka, married Nobita, who dreamed he was Silver Knight Nobitania). Nobita also has a very bad habit of walking through the Anywhere Door (Doko Demo Door in Japan) and witnessing Shizuka taking a bath. While they very rarely quarrel, by the end of episode they will usually make up. Nobita will eventually marry Shizuka and have a child named Nobisuke. If Doraemon had not interfered, he would have married Gian's sister, Jaiko. In one episode, Shizuka and Nobita went shopping together and Nobita bought a gadget that could create a clone of any person but an aggressive one. He gave it to Shizuka, who created a clone of herself because Nobita was bad at shopping and was easily bored. Shizuka's clone was aggressive and kept pushing Nobita to search clothes for Shizuka, who had kept on bringing babyish clothes for her and when he found a good t-shirt he accidentally gave it to a girl with the same hairstyle as Shizuka but with different clothes. Shizuka's clone saw this and got angry at Nobita for not knowing Shizuka's clothes. Shizuka and her clone abandoned Nobita and continued shopping. Nobita was sitting on a bench in the mall and he saw Shizuka and her clone fighting. Shizuka's clone was grabbing Shizuka's arm and forcing her to buy an inappropriate t-shirt. Nobita saw this and told Shizuka to make her clone disappear with the gadget he gave her to borrow for some time. Shizuka took out the gadget and her clone snatched it but it fell on the ground and Nobita retrieved it. When he looked at Shizuka he noticed that there were two of her. He got confused and started asking them questions about his test and the food that he likes alot. Both Shizukas answered the questions correctly. He then asked if Shizuka liked him and both of them started blushing. One of them was blushing and stammering and said 'I-like' and the other said 'Oh God, Shizuka! Don't tell me that you like a dumb boy like him!' The other Shizuka was blushing and smiling. Nobita found out the clone and made her disappear. This is one of the lots of proofs that Shizuka loves Nobita. And sometimes Nobita is seen hugging with Shizuka and rarely a kiss. *Suneo: Suneo is a fox faced and spoilt boy. He doesn't have quite a good relationship with Nobita some episodes start with Suneo showing off on any toys or is planing to go some where which doesn't include Nobita. *Gian: Gian, truly cares about but deep inside he doesn't show it. This is proved because in many episodes it is shown that sometimes Nobita is drowning so Gian saved him and when he is tired Gian carries him on his back but, he is Suneo's best friend. Category:Characters